


If You Were Here

by JayTodd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTodd/pseuds/JayTodd
Summary: —Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, Harper. La habitación no es solo mía—el colorín solía tan solo alzar los hombros y recostarse en la cama. Es cierto que la habitación era de ambos, pero Roy sabía que Jason era un sujeto solitario y las personas solitarias necesitan su espacio, pero precisamente esa noche esa frase tenia un pequeño doble sentido. Jason no quería estar solo, necesitaba, ansiaba y quería los brazos de Harper alrededor suyo, no necesitaba sentirse peor a causa de sus pesadillas—, ¿podemos dormir juntos hoy? —la pregunta había sonado casi tímida por lo que fue una sorpresa para Harper.—Claro, si, tu sabes que eres bienvenido en mi cama cuando quieras, Jaybird.Apagó el cigarrillo, cerró el ventanal, se quitó la ropa quedando con sus boxers y se acostó a un lado del colorín dentro de la cama.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 4





	If You Were Here

Las noches eran largas cuando las pasaba con Roy, pero no realmente en el mal sentido sino más bien de una manera cómoda y amigable pero obviamente no lo admitiría en voz alta.   
Habían rentado un apartamento pequeño amueblado con una habitación para ambos, dos camas, una cocina pequeña pero suficientemente amplia para los dos, un baño y un salón pequeño con un sofá y una televisión para ambos en San Francisco un mes antes de que decretaran cuarentena, obviamente Roy era el más feliz en pasar todo ese tiempo juntos, más aun cuando Jason había sido desterrado meses atrás de Gotham por Batman:  
—Deberías estar agradecido de pasar esta cuarentena con tu salvador—mencionaba de vez en cuando el colorín alegremente intentando alivianar el ambiente que se generaba debido al malhumor de Todd.  
—Tu deberías agradecerme por tolerarte.  
—¿Tolerarme? Jason tu me amas.   
—En tus sueños, Harper.  
—En mis sueños solemos hacer cosas más “interesantes”—era allí cuando Jason al fin sonreía sin poder evitarlo, aunque aun así pretendía estar ofendido.  
—Cosas que obviamente sucederán jamás, Harper.  
—Tengo la esperanza de que cederás ante mis encantos—y Roy terminaba sentándose a su lado en el sofá robándole un suave beso en los labios que Todd de vez en cuando le correspondía.   
En las noches cuando ambos tenían ganas de estar solos Roy simplemente se quedaba en el salón mientras Jason se iba a la habitación a sentarse en el ventanal de esta, prender un cigarrillo ocasiona y fumarlo hasta la mitad, es cierto que los había dejado, pero aún seguía algo estresado por todo el asunto de Gotham.   
Observaba su celular notando los mensajes que Dick le enviaba para preguntarle como se encontraba, los cuales ignoraba porque sabia que Roy era quien le contestaba esas preguntas. Tim también solía escribirle: “Todos sabemos lo que hizo Bruce y lo consideramos un idiota por eso” “Dick me contó que te encuentras bien” “Se que no quieres responder, pero aun así seguiré escribiéndote porque como tu dices me gusta ser un dolor en tu trasero.” Pero Jason simplemente quería ignorar a los Murciélagos por un tiempo, borrar su rastro y quedarse tranquilo en la comodidad de su nuevo apartamento. La única persona a la cual quería tolerar, observar, conversar, reír y sentir era con Roy:  
—Ya tuviste tu momento de privacidad, Jaybird, ahora quiero recostarme a dormir.  
—Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, Harper. La habitación no es solo mía—el colorín solía tan solo alzar los hombros y recostarse en la cama. Es cierto que la habitación era de ambos, pero Roy sabía que Jason era un sujeto solitario y las personas solitarias necesitan su espacio, pero precisamente esa noche esa frase tenia un pequeño doble sentido. Jason no quería estar solo, necesitaba, ansiaba y quería los brazos de Harper alrededor suyo, no necesitaba sentirse peor a causa de sus pesadillas—, ¿podemos dormir juntos hoy? —la pregunta había sonado casi tímida por lo que fue una sorpresa para Harper.   
—Claro, si, tu sabes que eres bienvenido en mi cama cuando quieras, Jaybird.  
Apagó el cigarrillo, cerró el ventanal, se quitó la ropa quedando con sus boxers y se acostó a un lado del colorín dentro de la cama.   
Ambas camas eran de una plaza y media por lo que dormir juntos era un tanto incomodo si no se apegaban el uno al otro, y obviamente Roy no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así. Sorpresivamente fue Jason quien se apegó a Harper, dejándose rodear por sus brazos.  
Sus rostros estaban a la misma altura en la almohada. No se quitaron la vista de encima hasta que Jason decidió alzar un poco su cuerpo e inclinarse sobre el otro para apagar la lampara en la mesita de noche de Roy.   
Ambos volvieron a observarse con curiosidad, notando como Jason se encontraba casi por completo sobre Harper por lo que este sonrió:  
—¿Será esta mi noche de suerte?  
—Ya te dije que eso solo pasará en tus sueños.  
—Pues entonces no me culpes si esta noche tengo uno de esos y tu justo estas durmiendo tan cerca mío, Jaybird—Todd sonrió negando levemente con la cabeza mientras que Roy se acomodaba de espaldas en la cama para admirar mejor el rostro de Jason.  
—¿Con todos te insinúas tan directamente o solo es algo conmigo?  
—¿Cómo siquiera osas en dudarlo? Claro que es solo contigo, y con Dick y también Tim—Jason frunció el ceño dándole un leve coscorrón mientras que Harper reía y lo jalaba de un brazo para hacerlo caer sobre el y volver a estar ambos cara a cara—, pero si tu pregunta es quien es mas especial la respuesta siempre serás tú.   
—Solo lo dices para que no vuelva a golpearte.  
—Quizás y porque en parte es cierto—acercó una mano al rostro del moreno, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos—, eres muy importante para mí—terminó por tomar su rostro con ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares—, hablo muy en serio, Jason.   
Todd cerró sus ojos mientras que Roy acercaba su rostro al de él, presionando sus labios con suavidad con los suyos soltando un sonidito alegre al notar como Jason le correspondía enérgicamente.   
Una de las manos de Jason llego hasta el mentón de Harper para frotar su pulgar contra su labio y abrirlo levemente profundizando el beso. Roy dejó que la lengua del moreno jugara con la suya mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.  
Jason decidió ponerle un fin a la situación al sentir como una de las manos de Roy había logrado llegar hasta su entrepierna, presionándola sin pudor alguno:  
—Diablos, Harper—jadeó alejándose de su rostro, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—, te entusiasmaste demasiado.   
—Supongo—el colorín seguía presionando su entrepierna con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona mientras que volvía a alcanzar sus labios, besándolos repetidas veces hasta soltar a Jason haciendo que este soltara un gruñido.  
El moreno se sentó en la cama tomando algo de aire sintiéndose aun algo caliente por la situación.  
Roy se acomodo sobre sus brazos alzándose levemente, mirando de reojo a Jason:  
—¿Todo bien? Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.  
—Tranquilo, Harper. Tan solo… Quiero tomarme las cosas con calma.  
—Claro, tomarte las, espera. ¿Estas hablando de…intentarlo?  
Jason lo miró por sobre su hombro, para tan solo asentir.   
Durante mucho tiempo se habían mantenido en este juego de “ven a mis brazos, pero no concretemos algo”. Jason no era bueno en las relaciones, no era demasiado bueno aceptando sus sentimientos y menos con Roy el cual muchas veces había intentado lastimarlo para no aceptar que era especial para él, que lo quería y lo necesitaba a su lado, pero quizás ahora era el momento de hacerlo. Iban a estar encerrados durante meses en una cuarentena que parecía interminable, pero al menos estarían juntos y Jason ya no podía huir. Debía ser sincero con él y consigo mismo, aunque su orgullo doliera, no podía perder mas tiempo y mas oportunidades, era ahora o nunca:   
—Si, Harper. Quiero que lo intentemos. Tu y yo—Roy lo miraba incrédulo hasta que Jason volvió a recostarse a su lado y besó sus labios con ternura—, hablo en serio. Muy en serio.   
—Que bastardo. Tuviste que esperar a que hubiese una maldita cuarentena y todo el planeta estuviera en riesgo para aceptar que sientes algo por mí, eres de lo peor Jason Peter Todd—ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse—, de acuerdo pero debo confesarte que es la peor confesión que me han ofrecido.  
—Eres un idiota inconformista.  
—Quiero escuchar las palabras mágicas y quiero que me lo propongas bien, Jaybird.  
—Mierda, eres horrible—Suspiró Todd tomando su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos—, Roy Harper, eres el amor de mi vida y te amo, ¿quieres ser mi estúpido novio?—el colorín rió divertido volviendo a besar sus labios.  
—También te amo y si quiero ser el estúpido novio de un idiota insensible.   
—Bastardo—susurró con una sonrisa, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Roy mientras este se acomodaba mejor y lo abrazaba con fuerza besando su cabello.  
—Te amo, Jaybird—murmuró Harper acariciando el cabello de Jason hasta que ambos se durmieron.  
Abrió sus ojos mirando directo al techo. Es cierto, todo eso podría haber sucedido si las cosas no hubieran estado como lo están ahora. Si el hubiese sido mas rápido, si le hubiese confesado antes sus sentimientos, si lo hubiese el ayudado con la rehabilitación. ¿Pero importaban ahora todos esos “hubiese” si Roy estaba muerto y él no podía regresar en el tiempo para revivirlo?  
Había sido lento, estúpido, terco. Roy lo amaba y el a Roy, ¿pero que importaba? Harper jamás lo sabría y él debía aceptar y tragarse todo eso porque es su culpa. Solo podría conformarse con tener ese pequeño departamento en medio de San Francisco en una cuarentena la cual debía pasar solo imaginándose como podría haber sido si Roy estuviese a su lado y el no fuera tan idiota.   
Se pasó las manos por el rostro limpiándose las lágrimas, golpeándose las mejillas con ambas manos para sentarse y soltar un sonido frustrado mientras recargaba su cabeza en la cabecera del sofá:  
—Mierda, Harper. Te amo, te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer al que sea quien lo lea, hace años que no me ponía leer y este es mi primer one-shot, y también es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja.  
> Espero que les guste igual como a mi me gustó escribirlo!


End file.
